


Trust Exercises

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Bondage, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Tentacle Sex, basically its almost a lot of things, ish, plant sex?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lotor is finally let off of the Castle Ship, with some supervision, and makes an interesting purchase.





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> why is this fic easier to update than my actual projects.

“I thought I wasn’t a prisoner,” Lotor hissed through his teeth.

“Does this look like a prison cell?” Allura hissed back.

It was no secret the two of them did not get along, but Lotor rarely ever actually pushed against her, not enough to make her really angry. 

Matt was the one who awkwardly cleared his throat, “Allura…I mean, it’s just the Space Mall. It’s not exactly a military target.”

Allura scowled, “There are a number of black market deals that pass through that mall.”

“There’s ONE black market deal,” Lance said, “And Coran said he closed up shop.”

Allura scowled at him, making Lance turn away, but he saw Lotor shoot him an appreciative smirk.

Shiro cleared his throat. “It’s not just our mistrust of you,” he said to Lotor, “You’re a recognizable figure in the empire. It would cause too much of a disturbance if you walked around in public.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Before their very eyes, he shrank several feet and his purple skin turned brown. 

Lance blinked several times over. Lotor…Lotor looked human. A tall human with strange silver hair but human none the less. And…looked hot. Like he was always hot when he was purple and stuff, but maybe it was some reaction to seeing him as part of his own species…it was doing something for him. “Satisfactory?” Lotor said, looking between Shiro and Allura.

The princess and Black Paladin exchanged looks, having a silent argument. “You’ll need an escort.”

 

It turned out Hunk was assigned the duty of escorting Lotor. Lance was surprised that he found himself disappointed it wasn’t him, as even if no one knew of his and Lotor’s uh…activities…they all knew he was the one closest to him. There was a nagging part of Lance’s brain that wondered if his friends thought he wasn’t up to the task of guarding Lotor, but he tried to squelch that as best as he could. 

Lance ended up spending time with them both anyway, following Hunk around the mall, and therefore, spending time with Lotor. 

Coran had given them each an allowance of spending money—even Lotor—but they went to stop off at Hunk’s favorite shop first, grabbing food supplies and equipment Hunk thought would make good meals. 

Next up was the Earth shop. They always made sure to grab a few souvenirs, and Lance picked up a video game for himself and Pidge. He showed Lotor a number of the items, explaining their significance. Lotor kept his face neutral-pleased, which could mean he was actually interested or was bored out of his skull, Lance could never tell. He pretended interested. 

Lotor did seem genuinely interested in the beauty store, which was Lance’s shop of choice. Now it was Hunk’s turn to wait patiently as they discussed which lotions or hair care would do best. Lance also noted a lotion Lotor slipped into his bag that looked suspiciously like lubricant. When he caught Lotor’s eyes, the Galra’s smirk widened just slightly.

However, when it was Lotor’s turn to pick, he surprised them both. “A…plant store?”

Lotor simply nodded, looking over the array of alien species of flora on the shelves. “I needed some form of decoration for my room, as it seems my stay is not going to be as temporary as we all imagined. Might as well try and make it homey.”

He reached down and plucked a small pot on the floor. Inside was something that looked like vines, except they were pink and limp, falling around the sides of the pot like gravity had a stronger effect on them. “It looks dead,” Hunk said.

Lotor shook his head, examining the small vines, “No, no, it’s supposed to look like that. It’s actually quite healthy.” He made his way over to the seller, “If your interested, Paladin, there are a number of spices I think they keep along the back wall.”

Curious, Hunk went around the corner to check, turning his back on Lotor and Lance. 

As soon as Lotor paid the seller, he passed the pot to Lance, “Keep this in your bag, would you?”

Lance screwed up his face as Lotor pushed it onto him. “Why?”

“I don’t want Allura or Coran to see it,” He said, examining, or pretending to examine the other plants.

Lance looked between Lotor and the plant. “Is this…Lotor, is this something dangerous?” He sniffed the plant. It smelled sweet, like sticky sweet. “Is this drugs?!” he whispered harshly, “Are you trying to make me a drug mule?!”

“Lance!” Lotor hissed at him and grabbed his arm to keep him quiet. He looked around the store, Hunk was still preoccupied with the spices. He took a deep breath and leaned in, saying in his lowest, deepest voice, “You were the one wishing to experiment more with alien sex, were you not?”

Lance’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates. This…this little plant…this was a SEX thing? How? Well, he supposed if he knew it wouldn’t be an alien sex thing. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, and Lotor gave a low chuckle at his embarrassment. Quickly, Lance stashed the plant in his bag. 

Lance frowned. “I didn’t realize fuck-buddies were at the gift-exchange level.”

Lotor gave a small frown. “’fuck-buddies’?”

Lance shrugged, “You know. Buddies. Who fuck.” Lotor raised an eyebrow, less confused, more in an ‘are you serious’ manner. “A casual fling, you know.”

Lotor nodded, “Well. I assure you, the gift will be something for the both of us.”

Lotor backed away as Lance was feeling blood rush in all kinds of places. He tried to breath and calm himself down as Hunk returned, carrying a few spices. “Everything okay?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah!” Lance said, perhaps a touch too quickly, “Everything’s great, ready to go?”

Hunk looked suspicious between the two of them, but nodded, and the three of them headed out, back to meet up with the other paladins. 

“Lance,” Hunk said, holding him back once they came in sight of Allura. She would keep watch over Lotor, “Wait a sec.” Lance stopped, just out of hearing range of their friends. “I saw Lotor talking to you,” Hunk said, and Lance’s blood ran cold, “What did he say?”

Lance’s mind went into overdrive, trying to think of an excuse, “Uh,” he said, “We were just…just chatting. About the plants.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow at him. “He was pretty close to you to be talking about plants.”

Lance shrugged, “Just…showing me the plant. You know. How that goes.”

Hunk was very much unconvinced. “Lance did he threaten you?”

Lance blinked at him, so surprised and worried about covering one thing up, he didn’t even think about the conclusion Hunk might have come to on his own. “What? No!” He protested outright.

“Lance…” Hunk said, worryingly, “It’s not pathetic or anything if that’s what you’re thinking. If he did something, you can tell me. I’ll help you.”

Lance shook his head, wanting to laugh, “I swear, that is NOT what he was doing. I’m completely okay. Lotor’s fine and behaving perfectly respectable,” Well, that last part was KIND of a lie. With a shudder, he remembered all the wonderful dirty things the prince had done to him last time they got together. 

Hunk noticed the shudder. His teeth clenched. “I’m not going to force you to talk,” he said in his best Best Friend™ voice, “But…just, please come to me if something happens. Or not me, you could go to Allura or Shiro or someone.”

In Lance’s mind, he ran through the scenario of telling Allura what he and Lotor had been up to in private. There wouldn’t be anything left of Lotor, and likely little remaining of Lance. “I can take care of myself, Hunk. I promise.”

Hunk let it go uneasily and more than a little worried. 

Lance facepalmed quietly to himself. This whatever-it-was with Lotor was getting considerably more complicated.

 

Lance had never made the trek down to Lotor’s room by himself. He rushed a little by the end, because he was trying to be more sneaky with his not getting caught. 

Looking around just in case, despite the fact he was in the part of the castle no one but Lotor used, he knocked on the door. A moment later, it slid open, revealing Lotor back in his natural Galra state. “Housewarming gift?” Lance presented the plant to him. The strange skinny vines were hanging limply past the base of the pot.

Lotor’s smile was fixated quickly on the plant, “Perfect,” He took it, cradling it carefully in his hands and setting it at the table by his bedside.

“What IS it?” Lance said, stepping in to let the door close behind him.

Lotor arranged the vines carefully so they didn’t get trapped under the pot. “It’s full name is hard to pronounce for you and me, but it’s common name is ‘sex eater.’”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up as he sneered in slight disgust and fear at the plant. “That thing wants to eat my giblets?”

“What?” Lotor asked, no doubt confused by the word ‘giblets.’ He turned to Lance, watching him cup his private area to protect it, “No, no, it doesn’t eat the organs itself. It’s…” he sighed, “Look, I can explain the entire process, but I have to admit, a part of me was hoping to keep it a surprise.” 

Lance looked between Lotor and the plant. “Will it hurt me?”

“I thought you liked a bit of pain?” Lotor asked.

“Only when I know it’s coming,” Lance said, tensing up.

Lotor nodded, understanding, “In that case, rest assured it won’t hurt you.” Lance was still hesitant. “If at any point you dislike it, simply use the safeword, and I can stop it.”

After their last encounter, Lotor insisted on changing the safeword to ‘safeword,’ something the prince found more dignifying than ‘chicken noodle,’ but less likely to be used accidentally like ‘stop.’ Lance thought it was rather like having your super secret password be ‘password’ but accepted it. 

Lance was a little caught at the moment, though. His experiences with Lotor had been nothing but mind-blowing so far, but this was the first time he really felt like he was entirely putting himself into Lotor’s trust. He promised himself at the beginning of this whole arrangement specifically NOT to trust Lotor…but trust was an essential part of what they did, and somewhere along the lines he’d come to trust him anyway.

Slowly, Lance nodded, un-shielding himself and leaving himself open.

Lotor sat on the bed. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

Lance let his jacket fall easily. He reached behind him to tug off his shirt, when Lotor quickly added, “Slowly.”

Ah, it was a show that Lotor wanted. A show Lance could do. He pulled up the shirt slowly, making sure to show off the sliver of skin, his slight abs, his dark nipples, his defined collarbones…Look Lance had some major insecurities, but he worked hard to make himself look nice. 

Apparently Lotor at least appreciated his efforts, drinking him up with his eyes as Lance slipped out of his shoes and socks. Now, the piece de resistance (he totally had that phrase right), he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, adding a little sexy hip wiggle. Lotor rolled his eyes at the humor, but still watched avidly.

He let the pants slowly roll down his long, long legs, helping them to seem longer. Finally, he hooked his thumbs in the band of his underwear and let them roll down. His cock sprang out, and he stood before his partner, biting his lower lip in a manner he hoped was seductive. 

Lotor beckoned him with just the barest of head nods. Obediently he stepped forward, coming closer and closer until Lotor wedged a knee between his legs, indicating for him to straddle his lap. He did gladly, still keeping a bit of distance for himself. “Now me,” Lotor commanded.

Lance dragged the zipper of his suit down, exposing his bare chest. Apparently Alteans didn’t really grow hair anywhere but their head, which was a bit odd, but Lance rolled with it. Lance placed his open palm between Lotor’s pecs, feeling the muscles beneath his ridiculously smooth skin. 

He massaged up to his shoulders, slipping his hands beneath the suit to pull it down his arms. When it was pulled down to his waist, Lance took a moment to trace the subtle ‘v’ leading down…down…God, for an alien almost-dictator, the man had an amazing body. 

Lotor helped him pull down the legs, dragging undergarments with it. Lance blatantly ogled his slight arousal. It was so rare to see him already naked when they both weren’t already hard. They didn’t usually go this slow. 

Lotor placed a steadying hand on Lance’s lower back, pulling him towards him, until they were chest to chest. Even when he was sitting down, Lotor was still taller than him, though they were more even now. “A kiss to begin?” Lotor suggested, and Lance smiled, leaning in to capture his mouth. 

He let out a dirty moan as Lotor massaged up his spine. He felt himself getting harder and let himself grind into Lotor’s hips. He expected Lotor to take it from there, but he seemed content to simply kiss and gently feel his way around Lance’s skin. Lance grinded their hips again, and Lotor let out a low moan, but did not respond in kind. 

Finally, Lance took matters into his own hands, quite literally. He reached between them, grabbing ahold of Lotor’s length and holding it against his own. Just as he was about to stroke up the both of them, Lotor grabbed his wrist, “Not today, paladin,” Lotor said, pulling his hand away, even though Lance knew he felt Lotor’s dick jump against him. “For now we’re only going to kiss each other.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at that. He was down for a make-out sesh most of the time, but not when he was all naked and expecting a giant alien dick inside of him. Lotor smiled at his confusion. “Trust me,” he said, pecking Lance’s lips quickly, “But don’t stop kissing me, no matter what happens, alright?”

Hesitantly, he leaned back in, letting Lotor stick his tongue in his mouth. He sucked on the tongue, pulling it into him as he wrapped his arms around Lotor’s shoulders, one hand lazily tangled in his long hair. 

He felt something tickling his thigh, probably the bed sheets, so he reached down and brushed it away quickly, trying to get lost in the kissing. Seconds later, the tickling was back, stronger this time, and when Lance went to brush it away, he felt something distinctly un-blanket-like. 

He gasped, jerking away from Lotor’s mouth to see what was happening. He only caught a glimpse of something red and spider-web-like before Lotor grabbed his chin and pulled his face up. “I told you, don’t stop kissing me. That’s an order.” The word ‘order’ sent a jolt through Lance and he let himself be kissed again, but his eyes were wide open as he looked down to see what was happening.

The potted plant’s vines had grown longer, incredibly wildly longer, the long ends of them turning a bright throbbing red. The very tips were slowly crawling up Lance and Lotor’s joined legs, a few daring to squeeze between them but most wrapped around them both, tying them together. 

His eyes turned back to Lotor, who he realized had his eyes open as well, staring at Lance and gaging the reaction. Well…he certainly never expected this. But as the thin vines climbed further, over the junction between his thighs and his ass, touching a sensitive spot, Lance found his eyes flickering closed. He felt Lotor smile against his lips. 

Upon reaching his dick, the vines became energized, climbing up and around and over him at an astounding rate. They wrapped around his length, squeezing it and tying it to Lotor’s. He tried grinding his hips again but found he could hardly move where the vines had attached themselves to him. 

Lotor could, or at least had some limited mobility. The hand on Lance’s back slid under the vines, down to his ass and pulled the cheeks apart. The vines got the hint, diving down inside of him. Lance stuttered a moan into Lotor’s mouth but didn’t move away. It felt so strange, some large number of vines reaching into him, like a weird spaghetti monster. Dear god, he was getting fucked by wet spaghetti. Why did it feel so good?

The vines must have been able to sense when they hit something sensitive, because any time Lance let out the slightest moan, the vines doubled there efforts on that spot, knotting around it to press into his skin again and again. His nipples, his hips, that one spot on his back…all of it was being pressed and stimulated at the same time. Not to mention the fact the head of his dick was completely covered in a web of the vines. It felt like they were milking him for pre-cum. 

But all that was nothing to when the vines inside him found his prostate. He gasped into Lotor’s mouth as it was attacked again and again. He was charging at full speed towards an orgasm, he could feel it. The vines wrapped around his neck, not quite tight enough to cut off circulation but enough for him to feel it in his breathing. 

He gasped more and more with each touch. “Keep kissing,” Lotor chastised, pressing his lips against Lance’s. Lance tried to follow the instructions but the vines were filling up his hole more and more, reaching further in than even Lotor’s mondo-dick could go. “Keep kissing keep—“ 

Lance couldn’t listen, throwing his head back and screaming in ecstasy as his orgasm ripped through him. 

As his scream died down and his breathing turned to gasping, he felt something hook on his lips. “Warned you,” Lotor said quickly before choosing to instead kiss a clear spot on Lance’s neck, sucking on it to keep his lips occupied.

Lance was too distracted by the vines crawling their way along the inside of his cheeks, eagerly making it to the back of his throat. He coughed a bit as they hit his gag reflex, but they pushed past that until Lance was forced to swallow them, feeling them down his throat. He did the only thing he could think of which was to suck on them. They tasted odd, almost salty. He wondered if that was his own sweat the vines had collected up his body. 

He watched Lotor shudder underneath him. It took him a moment, but Lance quickly realized Lotor was cumming. Lance was so rarely in any good state of mind to really watch Lotor’s orgasm. He couldn’t see much from where he was positioned, but he at least saw his yellow eyeball roll back in his head, hear his moans, feel his shallow breathing on his skin. With a final grunt, Lance was sure Lotor had finished. 

He lifted his head off Lance’s neck, panting. The vines began retreating, pulling out of all the various nooks and crannies they had found within Lance. Lance felt suddenly very empty and oddly weak, no longer held up by the vines. 

He slumped into Lotor, who wobbled himself. “Told you you could trust me,” Lotor said, his voice slurred with pleasure and exhaustion. 

Lance opened his eyes, looking at what he could see of Lotor’s torso. In the absence of the vines, dark purple lines had been left all over his skin. Lance traced them, noticing red lines against his own skin. “That was…” Lance panted, “What was that?”

“A sex-eater,” Lotor said, “They stimulate people and animals in order to get them to secrete reproductive fluids, which they find a tasty treat.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “So, wait, I just fucked a plant?”

“Technically,” Lotor said, “The plant fucked you.” That did not make Lance feel better. “I’m kidding, of course. The plant is not sentient, it just follows a natural instinct. Somewhat…useful, though,” Lotor traced the red lines on Lance’s skin. 

Lance snorted. Lotor looked at him confused. “You use these things to masterbate, don’t you?”

Lotor tensed. Lance looked at his face, noticing a darker purple on his cheeks. “That is none of your concern.”

“Hey, hey,” Lance said, combing a finger in his long hair, “Not judging here. I was the one who just screamed out my orgasm.” Lotor relaxed just slightly under his fingertips. 

Lance lifted his head only to rest their foreheads together, noses bumping into each other as Lance stole quick, gentle kisses from Lotor’s lips. “You know…” Lance said, “do you have any more of those…the things that are supposed to bring me back faster?”

Lotor lifted an eyebrow, “You want another round, paladin?”

“Not with the plant,” Lance said, “That was fun, but definitely has a once per night limit.” He slid his face against Lotor’s until he was against Lotor’s ear, “I wanna ride you until I can’t feel my thighs. I wanna sit right here on your lap and have you so deep inside me I forget what that damn plant feels like. 

He could have sworn he saw Lotor shiver at that. They both turned to the side at the sound of rustling. The potted plant’s vines had started growing slowly again, the tips turning red, no doubt in response to their arousal.

Lotor’s voice was composed as he said, “Check the top shelf. There should be some tablets there with a less intense effect for your human stamina.” Lance stuck out his tongue at him, “I’ll take care of that.” He nodded at the plant. 

Lance was reluctant to leave the warmth of Lotor’s lap, but too eager to get to his promise. He skipped to the shelf, opening the drawer as planned, and his eyes widened. Not only were the tablet packets fresh, clearly recently bought, but there were several other things in the drawers Lance didn’t recognize before. Some were simple, like binds, and what was clearly an alien dildo, but others Lance couldn’t hope to guess. “Where…WHEN did you get this stuff?” he asked. 

“While you and Hunk were arguing about the ingredients for…what were they…garlic knots.” Lotor answered, placing the plant in a containment field where it harmlessly pushed against the barrier.

Lance felt guilty. He and Hunk had been supposed to be watching Lotor, specifically in case he slipped away. But…he couldn’t have bought anything crazier than sex toys, right? He wouldn’t have had time…right?

Lotor sat on the bed, resuming his position and patted his lap, looking at Lance expectantly. 

Lance had already trusted Lotor with a part of his mind and his life he hadn’t trusted to anyone but a few people he messed around with at the Garrison. None of them had made him feel like Lotor had, in terms of just raw sexual satisfaction. Lotor took care of him. Lotor enjoyed this submissive side to Lance that he had tried to cover for the sake of his many mounting insecurities. 

But trust with sex didn’t necessarily mean trust with other matters…did it? Did Lance honestly think Lotor was up to something…bad? He couldn’t honestly sleep with him if he thought Lotor was out to hurt people close to him…could he?

“Is something wrong?” Lotor asked, a lock of hair draped too perfectly over his shoulder. 

“N-no,” Lance said, pulling himself out of his reverie and grabbing the box of tablets. He took one out of the box and returned to the bedside, mounting Lotor’s knees. “Mind helping me out?” he said, lifting the tablet.

Lotor smirked, taking it from him and pulling him closer.

 

Outside the room, Hunk was having a mental breakdown of his own. Lance lost him quickly when he tried following him, but Hunk had a good idea where he was going. 

By the time he reached Lotor’s room, he heard the sounds pouring out. At first he thought Lance was being hurt, and was ready to break down the door, bayard drawn, but a moment later it was clear what the sounds actually were. 

He didn’t know how to process this information let alone do anything with it. Should he tell Allura? Shiro? Coran??? He just. How do you deal with the fact your best friend is boinking a potential imperial overlord?

He needed to talk to Lance. He needed to confront him. 

“Oooh, Lotor…aahhh”

Tomorrow. He…he needed to confront Lance…tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's one member of the crew who has found out.   
> Some minor angst planned for the next one. This is...starting to have a storyline. Which is weird. I wanna keep it smut filled cause lets be honest, I know why you're here but. yeah. story is happening, apparently.


End file.
